


What is Dissociation?

by Sweet_CandyHearts (A_reallygayhumanbean)



Series: South Park Vibes lmao [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Broken Bones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, but he dont care uwu, butter is kinda out of it in this whole fic, butters disassociates, butters get a guardian angel, disassociating, kenny has two babies to look over now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/Sweet_CandyHearts
Summary: dis·so·ci·a·tion/diˌsōSHēˈāSH(ə)n,diˌsōsēˈāSH(ə)n/nounthe disconnection or separation of something from something else or the state of being disconnected."the dissociation between the executive and the judiciary is the legacy of the Act of Settlement"PSYCHIATRYseparation of normally related mental processes, resulting in one group functioning independently from the rest, leading in extreme cases to disorders such as multiple personality.plural noun: dissociations"the dissociations that one can observe in neuropsychological patients"Leo has no one but his mother and his brain to protect him from his father, this is one example of how his brain wanted to help.got this from yourlocal_weirdo's 'take these ideas i dont have time for'
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: South Park Vibes lmao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What is Dissociation?

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*  
> why am i like this? my baby leo deserves better...  
> 'poor baby' stabs violently.

Tears and bruises were common with Leo, the pain of feeling them break out on his skin. And the smell of blood was always helpful, especially when he would start to seemingly disappear during his father’s lectures. He was currently on the bus, his math test held in his lap; The grade could have been better, it was a B-. Hopefully his mother would be able to diffuse his father enough to let him get away with a far less painful beating.  
  
He felt the bus slow before coming to a stop, this was it. He got off, making sure to thank the driver like he did every day and began his walk to his house. His fear was radiation off him in waves, he was certain that his father would be able to tell he got a less than desirable grade. As he was walking, he caught a glimpse of the main four: Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman as they were making their way to their own homes. ‘Most likely with better grades than me…’ and his worries all returned. Stan caught a glimpse of him and waved, along with Kenny, Butters returned the wave with a smile of his own.  
  
His sleeve slipped a bit revealing a dark bruise still healing on his wrist from his father’s last burst, the yellow and green not mixing well on his nearly white skin. He shuffled the sleeve back and turned quickly, his eyes devoid of the happiness from before, not catching the way Kenny and Stan seemed to stare at him.

He hurried past the rest of them and made his way to his door, hesitating, before the door was opened by his father. The test was clutched in his hand, the paper wrinkled slightly and was promptly ripped from his hand. He followed his father into the house as his father skimmed the paper, his body becoming more and more ridged as he read and reread the paper over and over again.  
  
“Leopold, what is this?” Leo could feel the fight he had ready leave his body, “A-ah umm, well its m-my Math test s-sir…” that must have been the wrong thing to say as his father whipped around, his hand crushing the paper into a ball. “I can see that Leopold, I’m. Asking. About. This. Grade.” Leo seemed to shrink farther into himself, knowing what was about to happen. His father’s words seem to blur as his mind began to race, the only thing he was certain about was the constant jabs his father was directing at his chest, pushing him farther and farther and-

“Steven! That’s enough, your scaring the boy!” Mrs. Stotch appeared from the kitchen to grab the man, he turned his gaze from Leo’s glazed eyes and stiff body from the floor to his wife. “Get back into the kitchen woman, before it’s not just my son I need to punish.” Mrs. Stotch held his gaze before turning to Leo, her sweet baby that was standing, seemingly out of it. She took a tensive step forward, “Steven, you and I are going to talk this out. Now, please leave my boy alone.” The man stiffened but turned around. “Leo, baby, head up to your room kay? I’ll check on you in a bit, mommy loves you.” The corn silk blond made his way up, not seemingly understanding, before closing his door and waiting for the shouting and his father’s footsteps. The sound of a harsh slap was heard just as Leo closed his door, sinking onto his floor with the intent of not moving.

Leo didn’t even realize that his father was coming until the door was quickly yanked open, nearly off the hinges, and he came storming in. His belt already in his hand, swinging almost menacingly, similar to an old dog that was going on the walks it loved. Leo’s eyes began to become unfocused as his father began to shout at him, his knuckles becoming white as he held the metal studded leather strip tighter and tighter. His words were undistinguishable, Leo didn’t even realize it that he became more and more numb until he felt like he was floating. High above his room, until he was in the sky touching the clouds and stars, while watching the geese fly by.

A giggle broke free from his mouth and spoke a soft ‘ _hello_ ’ to the birds, his voice never rose above a whisper when he went through whatever this was. He didn’t want to break the nice, quiet, ambience that seemed to surround him during these times though. Noises we always muted, voices muffled, it felt like he was on the comfiest bed in the world and falling asleep, and he never wanted to get out of it. He stayed like that as he closed his eyes, his breathing the only noise that was a constant. A sharp, blinding pain flashed through his left hand-leading him to be unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of his room his father standing over him. Leo could see the whites of his father’s knuckles with the smell of blood pulling the rest of his numb brain back to here, his room.

His left ring finger ached horribly as his father spoke to him, something about being grounded again. As he was leaving the room, he turned and glared at the boy, and left. Leo recoiled slightly, waiting for him to come back and yell at him more. He only got up when he heard his parents’ room close, the sound echoing around the dim and somber household.

Everything ached as he made his way to his closet, not even bothering to see the damage until he was comfy. Knowing that it was probably pushing it to start a shower, he chose to dress and treat his hand and fix it and his headache more in the morning.

His mother would visit him later and help, when his father was asleep. As he sat by the foot of his bed, his head began aching more as he finished the makeshift splint on his broken finger, he wished he could fix this- his mother’s relationship. He painstakingly turned his head to his window, just to see a shooting star go by. He sat for a moment, too sore to move as he made his wish.

‘ _God_ ,’ he pleaded, ‘ _send me an angel, the nicest angel you have please?_ ’ as his eyelids began to drop, and he fell asleep.

Mrs. Stotch stood outside the door, a fresh red hand mark gracing her pale skin. Her eyes were over come with tears as she crossed into Leo’s room. Her poor baby, the damage was covering him head to toe. Although he had nothing to badly done to him, he still had his finger in a split and a few small cuts and red marks from the belt that his father used to threaten the boy. As she set the boy in his bed, she took his hand and held it softly as she cried- empty promises seemingly fell from her mouth as she spoke.

Saying how she was going to keep him safe, how she was going to get them away from here. It was probably hours till she left, Leo’s phone stood on his nightstand with a note attached along with a few Advil’s and a cup of water that sat nearby. She made sure to shut the light as she closed the door, her bloodshot eyes full of more tears.

It was 2:38 AM when Kenny got a call from Butters, his voice was soft, and he seemed almost out of it. Like he wasn’t the one to call, Kenny didn’t care though and quickly made his way to the blonde’s home skirting around the fence and climbing the window like normal. He knocked on the glass only to find it unhinged, the curtains covering the view of the bedroom leaving what was wrong up to the gap-toothed boy. He pulled the curtains back slowly to be met with a dark bedroom and a lump laying near a bed, a blue colored nightlight luminating only a small fraction of the room.

Yet, catching a nice white box with what seemed to be a red cross on the top of it. He freaked out, nearly falling off his perch on the window, before rushing inside. Ignoring the need to shut the thing he hurryingly made his way to the boy, noticing the small rise and fall of Leo’s chest let his nerves settle a bit. “B-butters? Leo? **Are you okay**?” the boy in question didn’t seem to answer, not even moving to the sound of the noise as Kenny made his way to the other side.

He peered into the boy’s eyes to see blown out pupils and an unfocused gaze, his mouth was moving slightly but no noise seemed to come out. His phone was near his hand, there was no caller ID, leading Kenny to believe that the blond thought they were still talking.

He waved his hand in front Leo’s eyes, yet he got no response. It seemed like he was dissociating, and Kenny had no idea what to do. Stan’s had this happen to him before, but Kyle is usually the one to deal with it; Kenny does the aftercare, ** _feeding, hugging, you name it._** He thought for a moment, what would Kyle say?

‘ _Stanley, I want you to describe that water bottle over there. Tell me about it, what color is it? How tall is it? How full is it? What is in it?_ ’

Then the questions would become more and more descriptive as the boy continued to answer, until Stan replied to a question asking if he was back.

Kenny took a hold of Butters hand, rubbing in circles as he began to look for anything in the room for the boy to describe. His eyes grazing over a toy, an old Hello Kitty plush worn with age, and immediately turned to the boy. “Butters, hey, can you tell me about that toy.” He shuffled to let him see it better. “What color is her fur? What color is her shirt? Umm, what color is her nose?” Kenny cringed at the last one, ‘ _How does Kyle do this?_ ’ he shook his head and began asking more questions, waiting for an answer. “Can you tell me what she’s wearing? What animal she is? What her name is?”

Slowly Leo began to respond more and more quickly, his words becoming concrete and sure. Not the soft whisper that would die out after a second or two. “Hey, Leo dude, are you back?” The dirty blond kept rubbing the boy’s hand, drifting over the makeshift splint. The blonde nodded before sitting up slowly and leaning against the other boy. Not caring for the lanky and boney shoulder, settling nicely with a sigh.

Leo held his hand protectively against his chest as his gaze swept through the room. His tired eyes landing on the boy next to him, “ _Oh, hello, are you the angel I asked for?_ ”

Kenny didn’t even hesitate when he spoke, “Y-yes,” he coughed and tried again, Leo looking at him with a confused look, “Yes, yes I am. I’m your temporary angel.” Leo sighed as he shifted next to the boy, “ _Temporary_? That’s okay I guess, as long as someone is here. You'll guard my dreams right? Or is that was only a guardian angel thing.? Kenny spoke in a rush as Leo rested his head and began to fall asleep. “Okay, I’ll be your new guardian angel then.” Leo hummed in response, before finally sleeping in the safety of his ‘ _guardian angel_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i feel like these are so small?? like bro-  
> MORE WORDS
> 
> lol jk hope i did good babies. *smoochie*  
> especially u yourlocal_weirdo uwu uwu


End file.
